


Kingdoms Of Ruin Bring Light

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon), The Smoll Child (Darkstar1142)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Coming of Age, F/M, Kings & Queens, Plot, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Royalty, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar1142/pseuds/The%20Smoll%20Child
Summary: So long ago I read a story about Optimus Prime being a price and he was kidnapped because of a dispute and basically it was a Optimus Prime/Megatron story. I want to write my own version of things to make it where there are more kingdoms, more backstory, more drama, and put my own spin on things. The story gave me the idea, but this is much different. Thank you!





	1. Introductions and Kingdoms

Kingdoms in The Story:

 

Optimus Prime and Elita One (Parents of Morningstar and Darkstar)- The Kingdom of Iacon  
Allies with Axiom Nexus  
Powers that they hold  
Optimus Prime- Convince and rally people together.  
Elita 1- Can stop time for a little bit (Fatal though)  
Morningstar- Sprout Wings and fly (tattoos)  
Darkstar- Healing

 

Megatron- Leader of Kaon  
DJD- Royal Guard  
Allies with Kallis  
Powers that they hold:  
Megatron- Take the strength and a bit of knowledge from anyone he kills. (Can take the power from someone he kills if they have it)  
DJD Powers:  
Tarn- Talk people to death  
Vos- Speak in only old Cybertronian

 

Soundwave- King of Kallis  
Allies with Kaon  
Powers that they hold:  
Soundwave- Can control and talk to certain magical animals.

 

Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp- Tri Rulers of Vos  
Supports Megatron and Soundwave  
Powers that they hold:  
All Three- Fly and have heightened senses

 

Fortress Maximus (Father of Omega Supreme)- Land of Metroplex  
Supports Optimus and other Allies  
Powers That they hold:  
Fortress Maximus- Can fuse with Metroplex and become giant spiritually (Dire situations)  
Omega Supreme- Can open anything

 

Ultra Magnus (Parent of Hot Rod, Springer, and Blurr)- Kingdom of Axiom Nexus  
Allies with Iacon  
Powers that they hold:  
Ultra Magnus- Hammer of doom (lightning and thor like)  
Hot Rod- Exceptionally creative  
Springer- Can fly and run fast  
Blurr- Super fast

Wreck-Gar- Leader of the Junkions  
Prime’s side  
Powers that they hold:  
Wreck-Gar- More advanced in making items from trash

 

Grimlock (Paddles, Slag, Sludge, Snarl, and Swoop)- Kingdom of Simpher  
Allies with Prime  
Ruler of the Dinobots (Brings them along everywhere)  
Powers that they hold:  
Grimlock- Smarter and Stronger than other Dinobots

 

Shockwave- Kingdom of Polyhex  
Supporter of Megatron, Soundwave, and Scorponok  
Powers that they hold:  
Shockwave: Highly Intelligent, Logic over emotions. 

 

Chromia (Mother of Moonracer and Arcee)- Chief of Praxys  
Femme only Society. - Raging lesbians  
Helps Elita One  
Powers that they hold:  
Corona- Can sense where females are in her vicinity

 

Overlord and Scorponok- Co-leaders of Ruen  
Allies with nobody  
Place of Crime and Ruin  
Powers that they hold:  
Overlord- Knows exactly how to torture someone to get what he wants, no empathy  
Scorponok- Mutates Victims and controls them somewhat


	2. Chapter 2

On the flourished world of Cybertron, there lived many people within 11 Kingdoms with some more prosperous than others. Each had its own set of trade and laws with the most prosperous of lands being the Kingdom of Iacon, ruled by the fair king named Optimus Prime with his queen being the beautiful queen Elita 1. They were blessed with two lovely daughters, the headstrong Morningstar and the younger sister being the caring Darkstar. The royal family was loved by all their subjects which is what led the Kingdom to being the more open to treaties and becoming allies with others, protecting their people.  
Yet everything took a dark turn when the incident happened. One day an old friend of the king went hunting, going far into the woods with going on land that did not belong to Iacon. He had crossed into Kaon, the land ruled by the cruel, silver tyrant known by as King Megatron and once he got far enough in managed to kill an Ox before bringing it back to Iacon. Unknownst to the hunter, that Ox was a part of King Megatron’s prized herd with a spy having seen the Hunter kill it before telling the King what happened.   
King Megatron decided he wanted to speak with the hunter before passing his judgement on the man. That night he sent his prized warriors, the DJD, to Iacon where they stealthily took the man back to Kaon for his judgement. When King Optimus found this out, he demanded Megatron returned his friend to him immediately. Megatron happily obliged. Returning the man quickly.  
Minus his head. Optimus was furious at the death of his beloved friend and in turn killed one of DJD who had gotten close enough to his land for his own guards to attack. The man was taken and hanged for the crimes with it only leading to all out war that has lasted for many years now.


	3. Chapter 3

Morningstar grunted as the maid tied the corset even tighter than normal with her little sister giggling at the scene of her sister being practically squished only for another maid tap her on her shoulder with a smaller corset in her hand.  
“I would not laugh, Princess, as you have to have one too.” It was Morningstar’s turn to giggle only to have it cut off with another grunt as the maid started to tie the strings in a tight fashion. Lizzy let out a sigh and stood to allow the corset to be put on before it began her own painfully tightening of her midsection.  
“You know I can’t exactly dance if I’m passed off on the floor from lack of oxygen…” Morningstar says, the maid sighing.  
“M’lady, you know your mother would throw a fit if you didn’t look your best…” The poor woman softly murmured, before Morningstar made a small sound of annoyance and pain.  
“Mother loves however I look. I do not care for looks myself, only if I can move and be comfortable, Greenlight. If I cannot sit down in this wretched thing, I swear to Primus I will murder a few suitors as tonight!” The maid looks over to Darkstar for help only for the younger sister to look in agreement.  
“I wouldn’t tempt her. She has harmed others in the past for less. And remember, Greenlight, she has been training with Uncle Magnus for the past year.” The maid looks conflicted before nodding and loosening the corset, letting Morningstar let out a relieved breath.  
“Alright, but just this once… If anyone asks about this, you did it yourself.” Greenlight nods to Darkstar’s maid as well and both sisters smiled at the fact they could breathe and move almost normally. As soon as it was done, Morningstar stretches and looks over to the maid once more.  
“Thank you, Greenlight. Is the dress ready?” Greenlight smiles and looks to the other maid only for the one to nod.  
“Both your dresses are ready, it seems. Would you like me to get them for you two?”  
“Please do.” Both maids left to grab the dresses quickly, coming back only a minute later with both of them before handing the dress to the princess it was meant for. “Thank you, both and please take the rest of the night off along with having my permission to take any dress from my wardrobe. Have fun.”  
Both maids looked shocked before nodding with big smiles on their faces.  
“Thank you so much, m’lady!”  
“Yes, thank you!” After their thank you’ s, they left with giggles along with excited talking as they went. Darkstar walked up to her sister with her dress in her hands, smiling big at her older sister.  
“You are so nice… But they have done a lot in the past few weeks to help each of us be ready for the ‘Coming of Age Gala’,” Darkstar looks away for a moment with a tinge of sadness before looking back to have Morningstar not notice as she looked over her dress.   
“I’m just glad that they took my request and not Mom’s.” Morningstar says sighing and Darkstar nudged her before pointing to the sun.  
“It’s an hour before sunset… We should get dressed quickly if we don’t want our parents to come looking for us.” Darkstar suggests, giving her sister a calm smile. “Besides, you want to look nice for your suitors, don’t you?”   
They both made a disgusted expression before laughing and starting to help each other into their dresses, looking in the large mirror in the room to see how they looked.  
Darkstar had a sleeveless, knee length dress that had a dark blue that turned even darker toward the bottom. The sash and swirl designs were gold along with star like points on the dress that shimmered in the light. The sash had a large, black rose like addition to the left side along with what looked a gold dream catcher just below it attached to the dress.  
Morningstar was wearing a one-sided strapped, deep blue evening length gown with a shawl that reminded her of the ocean. It went from a dark sea green to a lighter green and then to a nice sandy brown. On the gown were white stars like the night sky, for the finishing touches being specially crafted tiaras/circlets for them.  
Morningstar’s was a circlet that had sunstones on the sides for suns and then stars between them that were glittering diamonds, her sun insignia in the very front. Darkstar’s was almost the same yet instead of suns on the sides it was moonstones for crescent moons with the diamond stars between them and her own moon signia in the front.  
Morningstar twirled in her dress, liking how it flowed a bit off the ground before grinning at herself in the mirror. She turned to Darkstar only to see her looking out the window to the side where the guests would be arriving, heading over to her only to look out as well to see many people already there just waiting outside for the gates to open.  
“I suppose we must go down and present ourselves to the guests.” Morningstar says with a sigh, turning to go only for her little sister to take her hand tightly with nervousness.  
“... Do… Do you think I’m likable?” Darkstar mumbles this question, looking away as Morningstar gave her a stare of confusion.  
“What do you mean? You are the most likable person ever.” Darkstar looked away with a sigh.  
“That’s not what I heard from the ambassador from Vos last month… He mentioned to our parents that while you could marry at any age because of your beauty, smartness, power, etc… I should marry early as my ‘attributes’ won’t last forever or be made into a medic…” Morningstar put up a hand before setting it on Darkstar’s cheek.  
“Sister… Beauty is fleeting, I’m not really smart, and I can fly. While you have a talent that actually helps people, much smarter than me, and seriously… You would listen to Vosian?” Darkstar let a smile come to her face, looking away. “You gotta remember that most of them are bird brains and their claim to fame was a glass city not even made by them.  
“You are very smart, and you too are so kind and wonderful that I can imagine most suitors here would be chasing you begging for a single dance.” Darkstar says, her face lighting up in mischievousness at the thought before giggling.  
“Please don’t let that happen… Please, most princes my age are idiots...” Morningstar sighs in irritation only for Darkstar to nod.  
“Of course. I can’t just let any suitor dance with you… They have to be worthy and smart enough to figure out how to avoid me. Now, let’s enjoy this Gala of yours.”


	4. Chapter 4

Darkstar had planned on staying with her sister that night only to realize how hard it was with so many suitors and femmes there not to mention their parents pulling Darkstar away with random tasks and questions so she couldn’t keep them all away. Morningstar wasn’t having a very good night at all with all the annoying suitors and Darkstar smirked as she came up with a new plan.  
Backup was called in the form of Morningstar’s and Darkstar’s cousins named Hot Rod, Springer, and Blurr who were the sons of Ultra Magnus. Springer wasn’t too in on it until his two brothers played on his protectiveness over their cousins which helped let Morningstar have lots more breathing room than before, which Darkstar found her doing behind a pillar. She looked more tired than she should have been, looking to her sister before sighing.  
“I don’t like people and I especially don’t like suitors who just want the crown… And don’t even care about how I feel.” Darkstar looked sad at Morningstar’s defeated tone of voice only for Darkstar to smile hopefully.  
“There is someone out there… Someone hopefully interesting enough that won’t bore you to death on the first word they say to you.” Morningstar says, a smile going on her face.  
“One could hope, couldn’t they? Now, could you escort me to the bathroom? I would rather not be cornered or hassled while trying to clean up,” Darkstar nods to her older sister, taking her on a path around the party and into the restroom.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple minutes later both sisters were giggling away as they chatted about the different guests, pleased with the fact no one had bothered them yet. Morningstar was slowly taking drinks out of a very fruity alcoholic drink with Darkstar just sipping at a non-alcoholic strawberry ale.  
“Did you see Hot Rod out there just flirting away at Arcee?” Morningstar asks, laughing a bit at Darkstar giggling away.  
“Did you also notice how she was flirting right back?”  
“Yep, and if it gets her off MY back then I’m happy for them.” Darkstar was about to say something only for yells to be heard from the Gala right before a loud BOOM shook the door with Morningstar rushing to the doorway before opening it just enough for her to look out along with Darkstar. There was a cloud of dust where the entrance was with it making it impossible for the two to see what had happened only for their father’s voice to be heard yelling at someone in anger. It startled the two as he never yelled like that unless it was extremely bad.  
“HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AT MY KINGDOM ON THE NIGHT OF THIS GALA?!” Morningstar quickly looks to Darkstar and signals her little sister to follow her, both heading out until they were behind a group of people, also behind their parents, but enough space where they could see what was going on. Tall, intimidating looking mechs were there at the entrance with the two in the very front looking like royalty along with the three behind them being winged and very proud looking, obviously being Vosians from their stature and looks.  
Morningstar and Darkstar stared mostly at the two in the front as they looked like they could take on ten Unicrons and still come out alive and swinging. The one to the left was slightly behind the one on the right, that being the mech catching Darkstar’s eyes quickly from his dark armor yet a visor covering his eyes and a mask covering his mouth, different from their father’s though. He had a dark crown on, having it glint yet almost disappear in the void the black jewels held. His armor was almost formal like and it indeed showed off his strength as some of the other girls couldn’t keep their eyes off of him either. It was almost impossible to truly tell where he was looking only for him to turn his head toward the two sisters’ parents, but she could somehow tell he was looking back at her causing her to shift her body more behind her sister.  
Morningstar on the other hand was paying attention to the violent looking gentleman in the front, who seemed more amused than irritated that their father had been yelling at them. The one thing that caught her eye more than anything was his blood red eyes, they looked ready to kill anyone on sight with the next thing being his slightly messy silver hair. Well, silver on top with below the tips of his ears being a dark brown, almost black. There were scars on his face, some trailing down his neck telling tales of battles and wars, one not lost. He was built for battle, she could tell beneath his darkened royal robes that he was a warrior yet with him he carried a cane that was strange in metal and very out of place. On it was a strange purple insignia, perhaps his kingdom’s symbol while upon his head he wore a golden with blood red jewels on it.  
Both girls were snapped out of their daydreams as the red caped Vosian suddenly gave a glare to the royal announcer.  
“Well?” The other two Vosians, one with a blue cape and the other being purple, giving equal vicious glares to the poor man.  
“A... Announcing the arrivals of the Tri Kings from Vos, Starscream. Skywarp. And Thundercracker. T-The next arrival being the King of Kallis, Sir Soundwave, with the last being the infamous ruler of Kaon, King Megatron.”  
Whispers burst from the crowd and shock and terror followed suit, the princesses looking to each other before whispering as well to each other.  
“Megatron? That’s Megatron?”  
“The mech Dad has been fighting?”  
“And that’s Soundwave… Hasn’t Dad also said that he was the trusted ally of Megatron?”  
“Communications officer… That’s what I believe he said also.”  
Both princesses looked quickly when Megatron started to speak to their father, wanting to make sure nothing would happen.  
“Ah…. Hello, Prime… It has been such a long while since we’ve spoken in such a… Friendly, open environment such as a gala…” Megatron chuckled, Optimus giving him an irritated look that usually made anyone back down, yet it only seemed to make Megatron’s amusement grow. “Don’t you worry, Prime… We just assumed that our invitations got lost on the way… Is that the truth? Or is there another reason for our invitations not getting to us?”  
Optimus looked ready to start a fight there, Megatron being almost the only one to make their father lose his cool quickly. Morningstar looked to Darkstar and nods before heading into the open area of the tense conversation with a calm look on her face, Darkstar stood there with a conflicted look on her face before quickly heading away without being noticed and headed up to the balcony, bringing out the foldable bow and arrows from beneath her dress. She quickly got it ready, pointing her shot at Megatron’s leg as she knew it would get him distracted enough if anything happened as she also kept an eye on her sister who did a curtsy to the man.  
Morningstar could practically feel the shock, anger, and fear coming from her parents but only straightened up to speak when she felt Megatron’s gaze go from her father to herself.  
“Please forgive us, Emperor Megatron, it seems that the messenger got lost in your land as I hear that it’s surrounded by lava pits and the landscapes could make almost anyone lose their way.” Megatron gave her a curious look before smirking.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting you…”  
“I am Princess Morningstar, daughter of King Optimus Prime and Queen Elita 1, and it is my Gala that you have come to. But, please, feel free to drink and chat to your pleasure… Though I must recommend no fighting as it would put a damper on the festivities.” Many guests were in awe at her bravery, mostly the citizens, and others baffled at her bluff, those being ones who actually knew her, with the King and Queen terrified and ready to dive in at any moment. Everyone was surprised at Megatron only letting out an amused chuckle before nodding in agreement.  
“Of course, Princess… I wouldn’t want to ruin your special night, so I promise you this that as long as we are not attacked, there shall be no fighting tonight.” Morningstar felt relief only to have a huge urge to continue the teasing.  
“And as long as you promise me a dance, I won’t be mad for you breaking the entrance hall doors… Do you accept?” Megatron let out a loud laugh, it being baritone and deep with his cohorts looking in shock as they hadn’t heard a genuine laugh like that come out of Megatron in many a years.  
“I accept your demands… Now, shall we all continue?” Megatron gave a glare to the band when they didn’t start playing again only for them to quickly pick where they left off. Megatron and his men started to disperse through where they wanted to hang out with the guests and suitors slowly start to as well.  
“Enjoy the cake... It is almost as sweet as your entrance…” At that, she turns and walks away, leaving the guards and royal parents to stare in shock at what just happened until the Queen caught up to Morningstar and gave her a very long lecture.


	6. Chapter 6

Darkstar rushed to Morningstar once their mom left to console their father, hugging Morningstar in a tight hug.  
“You can’t just do that to anyone, Morningstar! One day it will be a paranoid guard, or I don’t know… A murderous Warlord?!”   
“But I just did, and he seemed to like it…” Darkstar looked defeated for a moment before hugging her once more then pulling away.  
“I am so glad I didn’t have to shoot that guy with my arrow…. I really didn’t want to be on his revenge list…” Darkstar says, smiling at her older sister. “You have to be the bravest person here right now.”  
“To tell you the truth, I don’t really know where that came from.”   
“Whatever it was, I’m glad you did it.” They both look over at where their new guests were, the Vosians being in the corner playing chess, Megatron by the refreshments and Soundwave…  
“Where is Soundwave?” Morningstar says, Darkstar shrugging but had a conflicted look on her face while Morningstar looked around only for Jazz to make his way calmly over to the two as they were a little bit away from the party.  
“Morningstar, you should get back to the party as it will make the guests anxious if they think we are hiding you from someone who can become a threat quickly if not kept happy. The King calls it your punishment as you have to go be social.” Morningstar becomes saddened and groans.  
“That's a cruel punishment and you know it.” Morningstar says before smirking. “Fine, if he wants me to be social then I’ll be social… I’m going to talk to King Megatron.”  
Jazz attempted to argue only for her to get away very quickly, sighing in defeat before looking to Darkstar.  
“Please don’t be as difficult... Your parents don’t you here right now just in case something happens. Is there any place you can be that you can exit out of in an emergency?” Darkstar thought at Jazz’s words only to nod quickly.  
“The garden could be good… I need to… to check on my flowers before the night's end as well!” Jazz nodded and smiled.  
“Good. Head there and you’ll be checked in on after the party once we are sure everything will end calmly. Need anything, just call.” Darkstar nods and heads quietly out of the room and down the hall to the garden. She got there quicker than usual and goes to the center where there were four paths around the large garden they had finally gotten the winter flowers to bloom. She pulled out a piece of paper that a dark Raven had given her with the one word ‘Garden’ was put in neat handwriting, wondering if she should even be here at all only for a tap on her shoulder cause her to jump before turning to see Soundwave standing tall in front of her now.  
“Oh! U-um… Hello, Sir Soundwave. How has your evening been so far?” Darkstar felt the need to just be polite, not knowing why her spark seemed to flutter just by looking at the mech. She decided to look at the many flowers and gardens around them. Many of the trees held delicious, perfect fruits along with just ones that let bloom a beautiful way along with being easy to climb on to hide or read. There were also many food plants from berry bushes to vegetables growing beneath the ground, yet even more so was the flowers.  
“... Boring. That is, until you arrived.” Soundwave said, his voice soft yet strong in the sense it seemed commanding. “You are the second child of King Optimus and Queen Elita-1, Princess Darkstar, correct?”  
Darkstar nods, at the question, a small blush on her face at him knowing her only for her to see the dark raven from before perched only a few feet away on a railing. Soundwave noticed her stare before looking as well, a chuckle coming out with sounding smooth.  
“Laserbeak, come.” Soundwave called, putting his arm out as a perch. Darkstar looked in awe as the bird looked regal and calm just like the mech who was acting as their perch. “This is my messenger, Laserbeak. He is the one who brought you the message to bring you here.”  
“... Why me?” Darkstar couldn’t help but ask after a minute of looking in wonder at the bird who seemed to fear no one before looking at the paper that held the nice handwriting with only one word. She hadn’t thought of it as a trap before, and even now she wondered what would make such a handsome, powerful mech like him want to talk to her.  
“I am not one for social gatherings, but after our entrance, I noticed you had a bow aimed at Emperor Megatron’s leg. I had to speak with you.”  
“Oh… That was just in case things went downhill between my sister and him… It would have been a distraction mostly seeing how many stories I’ve heard about him……! But don’t think that I wouldn’t have taken a better shot to a more fatal area if he had harmed her!” Darkstar says, thinking about the idea of her sister getting hurt was one she didn’t like thinking about and she turned her head to the flowers that would be blooming soon now that it was toward late night.  
“You are brave, Princess Darkstar. Not many would have the metal to even think about taking a shot like that… Then again, most would have hidden at the very sight of us.” Soundwave murmured, before looking at the flowers as well. “You and your sibling are an oddity… An oddity much welcome, I have seen. Tell me, are you taken?”  
Darkstar blushed a little at the compliment in the beginning only to go pink at the question he said last. She had no hearing problems, so she knew she heard him right, but it was still shocking as she shook her head.  
“Not many would even think about courting me… As said to that, no, I’m not taken.” Darkstar says, shifting a bit as she knew that it was the truth. Not many would as she wasn’t first in line for the throne and second borns would usually be to make peace with other kingdoms.  
“... Then I shall be your first. That is a welcome thought.” Soundwave said, boldly for a man known for causing such destruction beside the Murderous Tyrant. “Will you allow me such a thing? After all, it is polite to have the permission of the opposite party.”  
Darkstar was confused for a moment only for a light to go off after a second, her blush getting brighter as she looked away in surprise.  
“M… Me? Are you sure you would want that? I mean, there must be plenty of other femmes that would practically die to get your attention from what I saw in your entrance… Many prettier ones as well...” Darkstar said the very last part quietly, not one to be known as the beautiful one.  
“I do not want them. I want you.” He said, his voice monotone with the comment. Darkstar thought for a moment, wondering how on Cybertron she got to where she was now. It wasn’t like she needed her father’s permission on courting as it was the femme’s choice on who it would be with the father being the one to give a blessing for the dating part. She couldn’t believe she actually was thinking this over as her father would get mad at her if he knew this.  
“What about my father? I mean… You are currently in a war with him…”   
“I do not care about his wishes either.” Soundwave said, now sounding slightly agitated and even slighter confused. “I only care about your permission. The war does not affect my judgement. I want to court you for you are interesting to me, not for a war with your parent.” He pauses, before a small sound escaped him. “Are you… looking for an excuse to decline my offer?”  
Darkstar’s eyes widened and quickly shook her head, looking straight into Soundwave’s optics with a sad smile.  
“No! Not in the slightest! It’s just… I’m used to not having anyone actually wanting ME. I mean, I’ve have met others outside this place, such as ambassadors or suitors, but they usually just… Just want to know about Morningstar since she IS first in line and much more social and interesting… It’s just new to me… I’m sorry if I made you feel that way…” Darkstar hid her face as her face grew hot. “I’m… I’m actually very interested in your offer…”  
“Your sibling has a high possibility of not being queen, from the facts I have.” Soundwave says, and notices the shocked look on the young princess’s face. “... She will not die. Just from the information I have, it seems that she will--- hm? Wait, did you say you accept?”  
Darkstar knew she should have asked about the queen part but it was impossible at the last part, it being sincere surprise from Soundwave. She nods, looking sure of herself but also slightly nervous as she had never been in this situation before let alone being courted by anyone.  
“Yeah… I do… But I feel to let you know that I’m not sure what to do… I only know from what my sister talked about after her lessons…”  
“I have not courted anyone before, so we shall learn together, my dear.” Soundwave soothed, a smile hinted in his voice. They both shared a chuckle, before Soundwave looked to the doorway, focused on something. Darkstar was slightly confused, before listening as well, before smiling.  
“It's the final dance of the night. Morningstar chose this song…” Darkstar smiled, the music lovely and almost celestial in its tone.  
“Starlight Waltz, is it not…? Hmmm…” Soundwave paused, before holding out his hand to the young woman. “Would you like to have this moment with me?”  
Darkstar looked back in surprise, not bothering to look around to see if he was talking to her as she knew she was the only one here even though it seemed to seem impossible. She looks at the hand and takes it only to have her pulled very close to the mech, blushing brightly as Soundwave took the lead as they danced beautifully.


End file.
